Marionettiste
by TrefleV
Summary: Personne n'est cruel naturellement, ce genre de prédispositions n'existe pas ; qui a dit cette connerie ? Quand un psychopathe décide d'entrainer son plus prometteur disciple. Deathfic, mais pas tragique non plus. Avec un mix de personnages de plein d'œuvres, dont One piece, Gunslinger girl, Hell girl, Beelzebub, La reine des neiges. Dix-sept persos au total.
1. Mot de l'auteur

La reine des neiges, Gunslinger Girl, La fille des enfers, One piece et Beelzebub.

A ce niveau c'est même plus un cross-over, c'est un mix indéfinissable. J'avoue, à la base, je voulais mettre mes préférés... Mais 2mn après, j'ai préféré prendre les plus "intéressants" et exploitables. (même si mon préféré de toujours et quelques autres sont là aussi, bien sur ^^). Bref.

C'est une connerie, une immense... pas erreur non plus, mais voilà. Vous savez, c'est comme les histoires qu'on raconte aux petits frères et sœurs avant de se coucher. Un truc pas du tout réfléchi, simple, court, irréfléchi.

J'admets que pour une fois, je voulais faire une fanfic "ordinaire", une schoolfic tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Mais les morts sont venus d'eux-mêmes. Je leur ai jamais demandé de tuer tout le monde moi... J'ai juste enchainé au bout de la troisième mort- quitte a en tuer, autant le faire à fond. Du coup on passe en mode death-fic.

Faut pas juger sur la qualité, parce que sérieusement, ça vole pas haut. J'ai du réfléchir genre... Un quart d'heure sur des scènes importantes, si je mets tout bout à bout, sans compter les trois derniers chapitres. Oubliez ça en fait, sachez juste que j'ai pas réfléchi, réécrit, ni rien.

PS : ceci dit, pour ceux qui y verraient des sous-entendus, des symboliques ou des choses de ce style, je vous contredirais pas. Bien que ce ne soit pas le rôle premier de cette fanfic, c'est pas faux.


	2. Chapter 1

Bon, alors. Ce chapitre est moche, idiot, brouillon, mal présenté, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais j'en avais besoin. Et il est tellement nul que j'ai pas le courage de le réécrire... A vrai dire, j'en ai vachement honte, mais sans ça je peux pas mettre la suite. Bon, j'avoue que toute l'histoire est... pas franchement travaillée, disons. J'ai tout écrit sur papier, sans réfléchir et sans réécrire, juste pour me détendre a coté des choses plus importantes, et ça se voit. Mais finalement, je me suis assez amusée à partir du 2°-3° chapitre, quand il y a des morts... Mouahaha. Non mais c'est soft, quand même, simplement... Oh puis vous verrez bien. Je voulais juste dire que ce premier chapitre est le pire, et n'est pas exactement représentatif de la suite.

(***)

"Bien, asseyez-vous et sortez de quoi écrire. EN SILENCE ! Pendant ce temps, je vais procéder a l'appel.  
- Ben dis donc, chuchota une fille rousse, on est pas beaucoup...  
- J'ai dit, taisez vous ! Pour répondre à votre question, oui, nos effectifs sont très réduits, sur demande du directeur. Mais ça ne change en rien le programme que nous avons à étudier. Claes !"

Une petite aux longs cheveux noirs leva la main. Elle avait l'air un peu plus jeune que la professeur ne s'y serait attendue- quelle idée de réunir deux classes en une avec des niveaux si écartés... Pourtant, Claes, malgré une robe jaune joyeuse, semblait assez renfermée et détentrice de la science infuse.

"Enma Ai !"

Tout aussi jeune, elle ressemblait à Claes, en plus calme et plus... vide.

"Hans !"

Ah, enfin un garçon, et plus âgé... Les cours devraient être plus adaptés. Si seulement ce n'était pas un manipulateur avide de pouvoir.

"Luffy !  
- Préchent !"

Non, non, elle ne devait pas s'énerver, pas se poser de questions... On lui avait refilé une classe visiblement perturbatrice, ce n'était encore rien... Finalement, elle craqua. Bordel, mais pourquoi ce garçon était habillé comme pour aller à la plage, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il mangeait une cuisse de bœuf ?!

"Ehm... D'accord... Essaie de ne pas salir la table..."

La suivante appelée, Nami, semblait exaspérée par son voisin, autant que ravie. Attendez, c'était quoi ce qu'elle avait a la main ? Un... carnet d'amandes ? Elle se faisait du fric sur la faim du brun ? C'était la même fille qui avait remarqué la petite taille de la classe, se rendit-elle compte. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne dérangeait pas le cours, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait...

"Zoro !"

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, un sabre à la ceinture- normal...- et ses haltères dans les mains répondit.

"Henrietta ! Triela !"

Deux petites filles se présentèrent à ses yeux, l'une brune aux cheveux courts, en uniforme d'écolière, l'air de vouloir flinguer chaque personne de la salle. L'autre, blonde avec deux longues couettes hautes, surveillant la première, comme le ferait une grande sœur. Ah, en effet. Forcément, si elle ne lisait pas les noms de famille...

"Angelica !"

Ah oui, c'était la malade, qui passait la moitié de sa vie sur un lit d'hôpital. Pauvre enfant...

"Rico !"

La malade guérie, qui s'extasiait en découvrant le monde après avoir passé douze ans sans quitter sa chambre. Une adorable enfant, blonde avec des cheveux courts aux yeux bleus.

"Œil !"

Elle dut chercher dans la salle quelques secondes avant de le trouver. Lui, ce serait un excellent espion, elle devrait faire attention à lui...

"Elsa !"

La glace personnifiée.

"Kunieda !"

Ouah. Enfin quelqu'un de normal. Enfin, intéressant, mais responsable. Elle avait certes un style vestimentaire particulier, portant un pantalon blanc, un haut de maillot de bain cachant sa poitrine de la même couleur et une cape également blanche, mais la prof savait de source sure qu'elle s'occupait seule de son frère de deux ans et qu'elle ne se battait (contrairement aux autres) qu'en cas de réelle nécessité, se servant des nombreuses armes dissimulées sur son corps. Ses longs cheveux corbeau retombaient sur ses épaules, reflétant son calme. Il était déjà clair qui serait la plus normale de la classe- en quelque sorte...

"Ace !"

Le grand frère de Luffy l'affamé, déjà endormi. Il semblait le parfait contraire d'Elsa, vivant, chaleureux, naturel- et si détendu qu'il était venu avec un simple short et un chapeau, laissant son torse et ses bras, tatoués, découverts. Il était assez beau, se surprit à penser la prof, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisette...

"Law."

Ok. Maintenant, elle avait peur. Le garçon en face d'elle semblait normal, mais avait une aura et un regard... Maléfique ? Sombre ? Assassin ? Le jingle "Psychopaathe" se déclencha dans son esprit.  
Le temps de faire l'appel, la visite du petit lycée, et de s'occuper des choses administratives, et la première journée de cours était terminée.  
Le professeur sortit en dernier. Alors que tous les élèves étaient partis depuis quelques minutes, apparemment fort empressés de quitter les lieux, elle traversa la cour en compagnie du directeur, Mihawk.

"Je suis désolée... Mais même une journée, c'est trop. Vous devrez trouver un remplaçant...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. Ce n'est pas une classe facile, et assurer tous les cours, tous les jours, à de tels spécimens... Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'abandonner."

Une école, un directeur, une classe, un professeur, quinze élèves... Il commençait à se demander si cela valait vraiment le coup de faire tout ça, pour une simple étude sociologique. Mais après tout, pour la science, pour le prix nobel, rien n'était de trop.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alors comme ça vous êtes candidat au poste de professeur ? s'étonna Mihawk.  
- C'est cela. Avoir les mêmes élèves toute l'année, sans changer de classe toutes les heures, ne me fera pas de mal.  
- Je ne veux pas vous décourager, mais c'est loin d'être une classe facile... Pour tout vous dire, j'y ai réunis des élèves assez différents. Voyez-vous, je vise le prix Nobel, et si mon étude se déroule bien, je devrais y parvenir sans trop de mal.  
- Et bien, sourit le roux, au moins on ne s'ennuiera pas !"

(***)

"Chalut Nami !  
- Oh, s'extasia la rousse, ton sac est immense ! C'est l'argent que tu me dois ?  
- Hein ? Ah non ! cria Luffy. Pas touche a mon petit déjeuner !"

Elle se désintéressa de lui, ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention. A coté de lui, Ace laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se rendormir. Peu de temps après, Zoro arriva.

"Je cherche le lycée Unite... C'est par ou ?"

Un ange passa. Suivi de toute une armée. Finalement, Claes, a quelques mètres d'ici, daigna répondre au pauvre garçon, totalement déboussolé, qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre.

"On y est, idiot.  
- Mais... il cligna des yeux, perdu. Le lycée, c'est pas pour les grands ?  
- Cherche pas."

Le vert rejoignit les autres sur le muret en méditant sur la logique de cette école. Au banc un peu plus loin régnait un calme seulement ponctué des exclamations de joie et des questions de Rico.

"C'est vrai Ai ? Les nuages c'est juste de l'eau ? Comme en bas ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais, quand l'eau s'évapore... Non ? s'étonna Claes. On l'a appris l'année dernière, avec le cycle de l'eau..."

Elle se lança dans une explication détaillée du renouvellement de l'eau sous les yeux assassins d'Henrietta.

"Triela ? chuchota-t-elle. Si je lui tranche la gorge, juste un peu, tu crois que maman m'en voudra ?  
- Certainement. Elle a bien dit "aucune blessure". Pas d'armes, pas de coups, niet. Tu as déjà pendu l'ancienne prof après sa démission, ça suffit. Calme-toi, d'accord ?  
- Moui..."

La cloche sonna et la quinzaine de jeunes rentra dans le bâtiment. Dans le couloir, une voix mielleuse murmura à Henrietta.

"Moi, j'en ai le droit... Si tu veux que je fasse disparaitre miss-je-sais-tout, suffit de demander..."

L'enfant se retourna pour faire face au grand brun... Law. Un sourire cruel étira ses fines lèvres, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, sa sœur la tira par le bras pour entrer dans la salle.

"Ne l'encourage pas, lança-t-elle avec un regard lourd de reproche au jeune homme.  
- Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?"

Il arbora un sourire innocent, a son niveau en tout cas- pour la blonde, il avait encore l'air de vouloir la découper, la bruler et la manger. Les six petites se hâtèrent de s'assoir dans les premiers rangs, au contraire de Luffy, Ace, Nami, Zoro, Law, Œil (apparu d'on ne sait trop ou), et Hans et Elsa, plongés dans une discussion animée sur la meilleure façon de régner sur une terre.

"Bonjour a tous, je m'appelle Shanks, je serai votre professeur cette année.  
- Et l'autre cruche ? demanda Zoro.  
- La... hum... dame, réfléchit-il d'une façon qui en disait long sur son opinion, est partie. Elle ne supportait pas ce métier. Oui, coupa-t-il les éventuelles remarques, après une journée. Ça arrive, surtout... Oubliez, se reprit-il. Bon, vous êtes quatorze... Ou est le ou la dernière ?"

Personne ne répondit- en tout cas, pas au prof. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Kunieda essoufflée.

"Vous avez un mot d'excuse ?  
- Bien sur, dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille pliée en quatre.  
- Certes. C'est très bien, l'arrêta Shanks alors qu'elle allait s'assoir, mais lorsque vous falsifiez un mot, essayez au moins de ne pas signer avec votre nom mais celui de vos parents... conseilla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Monsieur, déclara-t-elle avec des flammes dans les yeux, si cela vous dérange que je sois mon propre responsable légal...  
- La chance ! murmurèrent quelques voix dans la classe.  
- ... voyez cela avec mon père. Personnellement, j'ai du emmener mon frère à la crèche, et je serai autant en retard tous les jours, alors habituez-vous."

Il s'était trompé a son compte, elle était bien plus qu'une gamine désemparée face au destin, seule avec un bébé. Elle semblait bien plus forte.

"D'accord. Asseyez-vous et sortez vos affaires. Alors, on peut commencer le cours ?"

La trigonométrie n'intéressait apparemment personne, pas même Shanks- pour certains, c'était la facilité qui les endormait, pour d'autres, la difficulté ; et certains n'avaient juste pas envie d'être attentifs.

"La leçon est finie, dix minutes de récré et on va en sport."

_Pendant ce temps, j'essaierai de trouver un moyen de faire cours a des gens de niveau aussi éloigné... Entre neuf et dix-neuf ans, il y a beaucoup d'écart quand même._

"Tu es forte en sport ? enquêtait Rico auprès d'Ai.  
- Non.  
- Et tu en fais, en dehors de l'école ?  
- Non.  
- Oh, dommage... Moi, je fais du foot ! Dis, tu te mettras dans mon équipe si on choisit ?  
- Oui."

Au banc a coté, Zoro discutait avec Ace.

"Ben dis donc, commença le premier...  
- Moins bavard qu'elle, tu meurs, compléta le brun.  
- Elle a toujours été comme ça, apparut Œil. C'est rare qu'elle réponde par plus d'un mot, en dehors de quelques exceptions.  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- J'habite avec elle, c'est ma cousine. Et puis, tout savoir sur tout le monde, c'est ma spécialité."

(***)

"Ou est Triela ?  
- Aux toilettes. Concernant ce que tu as dit tout a l'heure...  
- Ma proposition tient toujours. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de quelqu'un-  
- Tu pourras m'apprendre pas mal de choses, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle. Ma sœur refuse déjà que je te parle, malheureusement.  
- Je suis Trafalgar Law, sourit-il, et personne ne peut m'empêcher d'apprendre mon art aux plus prometteurs. Je sens qu'ensemble, nous allons faire de grandes choses !  
- Parfait, scella leur accord Henrietta. Mais d'abord, il faut neutraliser Triela.  
- Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué."

(***)

"Alors tu auras de la viande ?  
- Oui, évidemment ! De toutes les sortes.  
- Et a boire ? s'incrusta Zoro.  
- Aussi.  
- Bon, et bien on sera tous la ! La classe entière est invitée, pas vrai ?  
- Naturellement. Et ce ne sera que cent dollars chacun," rajouta Nami a voix basse.

(***)

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai simplement déboité les articulations et coupé les cordes vocales : un nœud simple et elle reparlera.  
- Aucune chance qu'elle quitte sa chambre ?  
- Aucune. Essaie quand même de ne pas l'oublier, elle n'a pas beaucoup a manger..."

(***)

"Bonjour !  
- Salut Nami, sourit Law. On est les derniers ?  
- Hormis Triela, oui.  
- A ce propos, elle ne pourra pas venir... expliqua sa sœur. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé a Law de m'emmener.  
- D'accord... Et bien amusez-vous bien !"

La rousse repartit vers un autre groupe d'amis, laissant le duo seul.

"Bon alors, on va commencer par quelque chose de basique... Quel est l'élément de base d'un bon massacre ?  
- La douleur ?  
- Tout à fait. On va commencer par sa forme la plus simple, à savoir : la peur. Regarde bien la salle et choisis quelqu'un... A ta place, je prendrais dans les plus faibles, les autres seront utiles plus tard.  
- Angelica, ça va ?  
- Très bon choix, approuva Law. Alors..."


	4. Chapter 3 : La peur

La petite brune courrait tout droit, sans réfléchir. Elle était épuisée, même trop pour arrêter ses jambes. La terreur envahissait son esprit- et dire que la soirée avait bien commencé !

Elle n'avait eu mal a aucune cicatrice et avait réussi a convaincre ses parents de la laisser sortir. Une fois chez Nami, elle avait rejoint ses amies, dont Rico et Ai, près du buffet, et elles s'amusaient bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que leur hôte ne l'envoie a l'étage chercher une serpillère, puisqu'un saladier de punch s'était renversé... La fillette ne s'était pas posé de questions et était montée. Pourtant, une fois la-haut, elle ne trouva pas l'objet, mais quelque chose de bien plus horrible a ses yeux. Même pas cruel ou douloureux, juste... vraiment effrayant.

Elle aperçut une entrée de métro et se dirigea inconsciemment dans sa direction. Plus que quelques mètres, et elle y serait, elle sèmerait ses assaillants... Ceux-ci semblaient se rapprocher, puis ralentir, pour se retrouver juste derrière elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être leur jouet, laissée libre seulement pour que sa terreur atteigne un niveau supérieur.  
Soudain, son pied dérapa et Angelica dévala les escaliers, la tête frappant contre chaque marche. Lorsqu'elle atterrit enfin, du sang s'échappait de sa tempe, ses membres étaient pliés dans des positions peu naturelles et plus aucune vie ne brillait dans ses yeux.  
En haut des escaliers, les bourreaux retirèrent leurs masques.

"Bien joué... Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle aurait peur de ça !  
- Évidemment, tu la connais depuis a peine quelques jours.  
- Bon, tu as pu voir que juste effrayer quelqu'un peut le tuer. J'ai vu des cas plus frappants, mais la mort d'Angelica n'est pas un si mauvais exemple.  
- Personne ne pourra savoir qu'on est responsables ?  
- Henrietta, Henrietta... soupira Law. Je suis un expert, tu penses bien que je fais attention..."


	5. Chapter 4 : Délégation et vengeance

Certains pleuraient, d'autres venaient rendre un dernier hommage à la fillette.

"Hans, tu vis bien dans la maison à coté, non ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Comment vont ses parents ?

- J'en sais rien, Nami, et je m'en fiche. J'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, _moi_. C'était pas ma fête."

La conversation se poursuivit quelques minutes et fut aussitôt rapportée à Law par l'espion. Œil, partout, gardien des secrets.

"Alors comme ça, maintenant, Nami déteste Hans... Intéressant..."

Il quitta son ami sans un mot pour discuter avec sa jeune protégée. Il lui fit signe de loin et ils se retrouvèrent un instant plus tard à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nouvelle leçon. Le moment est venu de passer au niveau supérieur."

Les yeux noisette de la petite se levèrent vers lui, remplis d'étoiles. A ce rythme, le cimetière devrait être agrandi, sourit-elle intérieurement.

"Et que vais-je apprendre, mon cher et vénéré Maitre ?

- Et bien, répondit-il sur le même ton, tu dois savoir profiter de l'occasion. Grâce à cela, tu choisiras mieux tes victimes et auras moins de chances d'aller en prison.

- Sur qui je vais m'entrainer ?"

Law désigna Nami et Hans en lui demandant ce qu'elle devrait faire. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il finit par répondre lui-même.

"C'est facile. La faiblesse de Hans ? Son égoïsme. Celle de Nami ? L'argent. Alors, si les deux se détestent... Henrietta ?

- Hum... Nami peut très bien tuer Hans... Mais comment se débarrasser d'elle, je sais pas...

- Logiquement, elle sera un peu secouée, c'est humain. Destination probable- casino. Et là, on n'a plus qu'à convaincre les gens que c'est une voleuse...

- ... et un croupier en colère la tuera. Et dans tout ça, on ne fait que conseiller des gens, et leur suggérer des actions, donc on est hors danger. Ou je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison. Je te laisse te débrouiller, on se reverra à l'enterrement. Si ce n'est pas le leur, prévint-il, ce sera le tien."

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent devant les deux croix qui avaient rejoint celle d'Angelica.


	6. Chapter 5 : Combat

"Bon travail. Tu vois ici que quand on blesse quelqu'un, comme Hans, ça peut faire effet boomerang. Pour éviter de te faire tuer, tu dois savoir te battre.

- Je peux essayer avec Zoro ? Il a l'air super fort !

- Pourquoi pas."

Exceptionnellement, la brune s'assit dans un rang éloigné du tableau, à une des places laissées libres par une victime. A coté du cactus accro au sport, évidemment. Étant en plein dans le chapitre sur la chevalerie, elle n'eut aucun mal à engager la conversation ; l'éviscération et les tripes qui jonchaient le sol suite à un combat avec lances, et autres, c'était son domaine.

"Tu trouves pas ça bête, toi ? Pourquoi ils se battent et risquent leur vie alors qu'il suffirait d'y aller un dimanche et de bruler une église ?"

Elle se tourna vers son voisin, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à une telle question et à une telle sérénité venant d'une enfant de dix ans.

"Je suppose que c'est moins drôle (^^), sourit-il.

- Tu ferais ça pour t'amuser ?

- Pourquoi pas après tout, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre. Hormis le sang et les morts, se rattrapa-t-il.

- Tu dis ça mais en fait, t'oserais pas...

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?! Tu veux te battre ?

- Absolument !"

Elle applaudit discrètement de ses petites mains, comme une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Plus ou moins subtilement, elle avait obtenu son duel, et Law pourrait enfin lui apprendre à se battre.

"On peut se voir ce soir au terrain abandonné ?"

Zoro la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, mais accepta. Pourquoi refuser ? Il ne faisait rien de mal.

(***)

" Tu es sure qu'il viendra ?

- Son honneur ne le lui pardonnerait pas, sinon.

- En attendant, fais l'inventaire de tes armes. Il faut savoir avec quoi tu pars en bataille.

- J'ai deux couteaux, un pistolet à eau comprimée, des fléchettes empoisonnées, une mitraillette, et dans le pire des cas je pourrais me servir de la hache qui traine là-bas, désigna-t-elle un arbre.

- Plutôt pas mal... Zoro va sans doute y aller doucement au début, comme tu as l'air inoffensive, alors montre tout de suite à quel point c'est sérieux, pour en tirer le meilleur."

Une fois son opposant arrivé et l'arbitre improvisé ayant donné le signal de départ, elle ne perdit pas de temps et tira une balle vers le torse du vert. Elle frôla délibérément le cœur pour ne pas le tuer du premier coup, avant de s'élancer, lames en mains, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle prit appui sur une pierre et bondit en direction de l'autre, qui n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Au moins avait-il compris qu'il s'était engagé dans un combat à mort, et il dégaina un sabre de la longueur de son bras. Évidemment, se rappela Henrietta, c'est vaguement censé se baser sur les chevaliers...

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle veut vraiment me tuer ? En tout cas, elle m'a pas loupé... Heureusement que je suis droitier. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je vais pas la tuer pour me défendre quand même ?!_

Elle plia les genoux dans un mouvement d'esquive gracieux, et en perdit équilibre. Une roulade lui permit de se sortir de ce mauvais pas- elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là qu'un de ses couteaux était fiché dans la jambe de son adversaire. Ce dernier serra les dents en retirant l'objet, à présent bien déterminé à la battre.

Pourtant, malgré les blessures du plus âgé, l'enfant commençait à fatiguer. Mine de rien, cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes qu'un combat acharné épuisait l'un et l'autre. Attaques, blocages, esquives, s'enchainaient, jusqu'à ce que la brune s'écroule au sol, sans qu'un spectateur externe ne puisse déterminer si le sang qui l'entourait était le sien ou pas.

"Etta ? Merde, tu l'as tuée !"

Law semblait plus surpris qu'énervé. Enfin, voir son apprentie à terre ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais il avait si peu envisagé sa défaite que celle-ci le laissait perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, gamine ? T'étais bien partie, pourtant...

- Elle a essayé de me tuer, là ?!"

Zoro n'en revenait toujours pas, alors que l'assassin était penché sur le corps de la fillette. D'un coup, il crut rêver, mais il était sur que la brune lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il s'éloigna du présumé cadavre, en miroir du vert qui s'en approcha.

Alors, Henrietta se redressa brusquement, attrapant le pistolet à eau comprimée dans la foulée et le pointa sur son attaquant. Elle appuya sans hésiter un instant, propulsant le jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin. Déterminée, le regard froid, elle se saisit de la hache et leva le bras. La peur dans les yeux de Zoro lui arracha un sourire machiavélique, et elle abaissa l'arme tel un bourreau professionnel.

(***)

"J'avoue que c'était impressionnant. Et ce petit coup en traitre qui redonne un peu d'espoir horrifié avant la fin... Magnifique, apprécia Law.

- Et la prochaine leçon ?"

Le brun lui montra Kunieda, son petit frère dans les bras, pleurant sur la tombe de son ami.

"Les larmes, seul moyen de défense des faibles... Savoir te battre ne te servira à rien si tu as des doutes."


	7. Chapter 6 : Ne jamais douter

La jeune fille se réveilla sur le sol, dans une chambre mal éclairée. Elle commença à se lever, mais fut stoppée par des chaines solides fixées à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle tourna la tête, affolée, balayant la pièce du regard. A une trentaine de centimètres du bout de ses doigts, elle distingua une forme vague. En clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre, elle reconnut le nourrisson qu'elle avait élevé. Assis, il se tenait à des barreaux... Les barreaux d'une cage, pour un enfant de deux ans ? Qui ferait ça, et pourquoi ?

"Kota, grimaça-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le bambin la regarda sans comprendre. Alors que la brune se débattait de toutes ses forces, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement inquiétant, laissant entrer la lumière en même temps que son geôlier. Les quelques rayons de offrirent à sa vue des squelettes et des restes de cadavres qui horrifièrent la prisonnière.

"Bonjour, Kunieda. Je vois que tu es réveillée.

- Tu... Law ? Où suis-je ?

- Dans ma cave, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est isolée. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, lui permit-il avec un sourire, ça ne dérangera pas les voisins.

- Laisse-nous partir !

- Oh mais n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Pas moi..."

Derrière lui apparut la fillette brune qui était aussi dans sa classe, lui semblait-il. Henrietta s'approcha d'elle, souriant sadiquement. Plus aucune innocence ne transparaissait dans ses yeux. Sans se préoccuper des vagues tentatives de libération de son ainée, elle lui pose un 9mm dans la main. Law prit la parole.

"La journée va être courte. Enfin, pas pour toi, mais en réalité nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Enfin, il y a quand même une chance que tu viennes. Ce pistolet a une balle ; tue la gosse, et vous aurez la vie sauve. Sinon... tu verras bien."

Les yeux de la jeune fille voyagèrent entre le bébé et l'arme. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas hésité et serait capable de tout pour prendre soin de son frère- mais la confiance et l'innocence dans le regard de celui-ci l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle reporta les yeux sur son bourreau, tenant à présent un briquet et une bouteille de javel dans les mains. A la couleur du liquide, elle crut reconnaitre du whisky, mais il se pouvait très bien que ce soit le liquide lavant... Elle commençait à paniquer, alors que devant elle, ses hôtes forcés arboraient une mine réjouie et impatiente.

"Amuse-toi, Etta. J'apporterai une bougie dès que les plaies seront assez profondes. Kunieda, si tu veux tirer, c'est quand tu veux."

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas être torturée, mais comment tuer devant ce petit être si confiant ?

Soudain, une douleur intense lui lacéra la jambe, interrompant ses pensées et lui arrachant un cri de douleur par la même occasion. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux en se forçant à détendre l'intégralité de ses muscles.

"Arrêtez ! souffla-t-elle. Kota...

- Ton petit frère ne sera sans doute pas très content de te voir brulée vive, pour ne citer qu'un exemple. Tire ! Appuie sur la gâchette ! Allez, même si le coup n'est pas mortel sur le coup, ça suffira !"

Law l'encourageait, à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et la moquerie.

(***)

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi les sentiments sont si nuls... leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Cette idiote...

- Et ben tu vois, un exercice tout simple et tu vois déjà la différence. Déjà, les boucliers possibles, et surtout, l'importance de persévérer. Ne jamais douter."

A chaque fois, le comité d'adieu se rétrécissait un peu. Dans cette classe, les élèves tombaient comme des mouches, et le champ de croix s'étendait sans cesse. Mihawk doutait de son avenir- son expérience tiendrait-elle toute une année ? Certainement pas... Il devrait modifier un peu le sens de ses études.


	8. Chapter 7 : Psychologie

Bon ben... Je sais pas comment expliquer, justifier, ou clarifier la dispute qu'ils ont. Ils s'engueulent juste, le sujet est pas si important, ok ? ^^' Ils veulent juste attirer l'attention.

(***)

_"La technique de l'appât consiste à feindre une offrande ou une erreur, pour attirer l'ennemi et l'attaquer par surprise. Ainsi, l'organisateur peut choisir le lieu, le moment et les conditions de l'action, de la même façon que les grecs lors de la guerre de Troie."_

"Hello ! Alors, comment ça va ?  
- J'ai réussi à faire partir l'odeur de chair brûlée de mes cheveux... C'est dommage.  
- Ça te dit d'essayer cette stratégie ce soir ? demanda Law en souriant, comme à son habitude. Tu sais, celle du cours de... de je sais plus quoi d'ailleurs, tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que ça a l'air pratique comme moyen. Œil commence à fouiner, on devrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

(***)

"Non mais de toute façon t'es rien qu'une ingrate ! J'm'en fous, j'irai voir tes parents pour le fric !  
- On n'a jamais parlé de payer ! Tout ça c'est parce que je suis trop forte pour toi, hein vieux pervers ! Ordure !"

L'espion... espionnait, à quelques pas du duo en apparence brisé et rempli de haine. Une partie de lui se délectait de ce spectacle, très intéressée ; une autre s'inquiétait des conséquences d'une discorde entre deux personnes si dangereuses ; mais dans l'ensemble, il ne parvenait à effacer de son esprit que quelque chose clochait, et que cette curiosité alimentée par elle-même le perdrait. (NDA : quand je l'ai écrit ça avait l'air clair... maintenant, même moi je comprends pas trop) Un cercle vicieux.

"ŒIL !"

Il sursauta. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils au courant de sa présence ? Au moins ne s'en formalisaient-ils pas et le prirent comme juge comme si tout cela était normal.

"C'est bon, trancha-t-il. Je sais que vous jouez tout ça.  
- Je savais que tu saurais... Très perspicace, apprécia Law.  
- C'était quand même pas trop transparent, si ?  
- C'était très bien, rassura-t-il la plus jeune. Alors, pourquoi toute cette comédie ?  
- Je suis sure que tu as une idée."

Il pâlit. En effet, il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Jusqu'ici, il n'en était pas sur et n'était pas intervenu, les deux étant très doués- mais il n'avait à présent aucun doute sur leur rôle dans la disparition de leurs camarades.

"Dites-moi juste pourquoi ?  
- Le bien du mal, ça te dit quelque chose ? commença Henrietta.  
- Laisse, Œil ne peut pas comprendre.  
- Je dois dire que quoi que vous ayez fait, vous l'avez bien fait. Pour moi non plus, personne ne saura rien, je suppose.  
- Probablement pas. En fait, il n'y a _aucune_ chance que ta mort soit expliquée à qui que ce soit.  
- Dans ce cas, adieu... J'admire votre talent, même si je ne suis pas franchement d'accord. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me donner cette corde... Je suis certain de pouvoir vous faire confiance pour pousser le tabouret."


	9. Chapter 8 : Combination

Mon chapitre préféré ! Kyaa *-* Même si l'apparition des deux autres coupe mal la fin :'(

(***)

Il était une fois, dans le village de Kuriosho (nom inventé), une petite fille appelée Enma Ai. C'était une enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal- mais les habitants en avaient peur et la prenaient pour une sorcière. Un jour, le vieux sage local eut une vision des dieux- ils exigeaient le sacrifice d'une enfant de spt ans, sous peine de déclencher leur colère destructrice. Lorsque le moment fut venu, c'est Ai qui fut choisie. Naturellement, sa famille s'y opposa, et pour le bien général, ses parents et son cousin furent tués. Se sentant trahie, la petite fille partit, laissant derrière elle des décombres de cendres et de flammes. Alors qu'elle était blessée et à-demi morte, un esprit apparut et vint lui parler.

"Pour expier tous les crimes que tu as commis, dit-il, tu devras travailler pour moi pour l'éternité. Tu devras assouvir le désir de vengeance des humains, et conduire les fautifs en enfer- sans quoi les âmes de tes proches ne connaitront jamais le calme."

La fillette accepta. L'esprit, sous forme d'araignée, l'emmena au pays du crépuscule éternel. Ai y connut une vie paisible, silencieuse et plus que calme, bien que cette dimension parallèle soit très petite. Depuis le jour de son arrivée, elle ne parla que très peu. Sa routine n'était qu'occasionnellement entrecoupée de "missions".

Celles-ci se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Un humain la contactait par email- son "entreprise" ayant son propre site, extrêmement simple- en lui envoyant le nom de la personne dont il souhaitait se venger. A l'aide de ses trois compagnons, Ai allait ensuite lui expliquer les conséquences de ses actes : une fois son heure venue, il irait en enfer à son tour. Mais aucun client ne résista à la tentation de se débarrasser de son ennemi. Une fois l'accord scellé, elle n'avait plus qu'à emmener le pécheur sur le fleuve des morts, menant à l'enfer. Puis, des années plus tard, celui qui l'y avait envoyé. C'était sous ce nom qu'elle était connue sur Terre : "La fille des enfers".

(***)

Ailleurs sur Terre, une petite fille naquit. Adorable, intelligente, elle faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Pourtant, elle se découvrit un étrange pouvoir, celui de la neige- une réelle joie et fierté pour sa famille. Mais le jour où elle blessa accidentellement sa petite sœur, alors qu'elle avait une dizaine d'années, elle se rendit compte qu'elle représentait un danger pour son entourage. Elsa arrêta de sortir de chez elle, resta enfermée dans sa chambre. Si bien que lorsque ses parents et sa sœur furent tués, elle ne s'aperçut de la présence des cambrioleurs que trop tard, et arriva dans le salon longtemps après leur mort. Étant presque majeure, elle put vivre seule- mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette solitude lui pesait.

Dès lors, seule la vengeance habitait son esprit. Refusant encore d'utiliser son pouvoir, elle fit appel à la Fille des enfers. Le courrier des enfers était une vieille légende urbaine et elle espérait à peine sa véracité, quand une petite fille apparut. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges, et sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de se présenter, Elsa sut qui elle était.

"Si tu veux réellement faire déferler ta vengeance, murmura Ai d'une voix calme, tu n'as qu'à retirer le ruban de cette poupée de paille et notre accord sera scellé. Cependant (à ses cotés, la jeune fille suspendit son geste), deux vides se créent lorsque tu maudis une personne. La personne maudite sera aussitôt envoyée en enfer, mais lorsque ton heure viendra, tu y iras toi aussi. Le choix n'appartient qu'à toi." (NDA : oui, je sais, c'est déformé... mais je suis obligée de l'adapter et de simplifier pour que ce soit compréhensible, et en plus je l'ai fait de mémoire, donc ça le fait un peu moins)

Lorsque Elsa releva la tête, l'enfant n'était plus là, laissant pour seule preuve de son passage le petit bonhomme de paille. La jeune blonde n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de tirer sur la ficelle- c'était par sa faute qu'était morte sa famille, elle méritait ce châtiment autant que l'assassin.

"Vengeance accordée," résonna une voix dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin; l'homme avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, ainsi que ses complices d'un soir. Satisfaite, Elsa partit vers la grande falaise à quelques kilomètres de sa ville. Sans y penser, elle fit un pas dans le vide.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle, mais ne s'arrêtait pas. A coté d'elle se matérialisa la fillette. Les yeux fermés, elle saisit la main d'Elsa et les deux partirent vers l'enfer.

A la dimension parallèle du crépuscule éternel, l'araignée abritant le dieu des morts sourit. Enma Ai semblait avoir trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes, bien que cela n'arrange pas particulièrement l'esprit. Elle libéra définitivement la famille de l'enfant au paradis, laissant cette dernière à ses doux tourments infinis. Maintenant, elle devrait trouver une nouvelle fille des enfers...

Le cercle continuait, la vie se liant à la mort et le Paradis cohabitant avec l'Enfer.

Fin.

(***)

Henrietta sourit paisiblement. Cette histoire, basée sur une réalité adaptée, lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait trouvé son nouveau conte préféré.

"La prochaine fois que maman voudra que tu me surveilles, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'endormir, tu me raconteras encore une histoire ?"

Pour toute réponse, Law sourit, satisfait. Relater la réalité passée lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

(***)

Je me rends compte que Law passe juste pour un sans-cœur... Bon, lui, autant que les autres personnages, ce sont juste des exagérations. Comme j'ai dit, je voulais juste me détendre. Alors j'ai pas trop creusé. Ça se voit, je crois...


	10. Chapter 9 : Torture et officiel

"Tu as vu que Elsa avait peur de blesser quelqu'un, et que Ai détestait son travail de tueur à gages forcé, assez pour se laisser mourir. Je trouve ça assez agréable et reposant... Même si par notre faute, l'employeur d'Ai va devoir trouver un autre fournisseur d'organes...  
- Ça a l'air marrant de découper des parties des gens, je peux essayer ?  
- Ou alors, tu peux juste regarder et attendre que l'argent inonde tes poches.  
- Comment ? Henrietta leva un sourcil, intéressée.  
- Il se trouve que j'ai des contacts. Quelques réalisateurs amateurs qui cherchent des actrices... Rico serait parfaite pour eux.  
- Je vois pas où est le mal... ronchonna-t-elle. Ils sont doués au moins ?  
- A mon humble avis, dit-il avec un air faussement modeste, leurs snuff-movies sont assez impressionnants. Si tu veux, on pourra en regarder deux ou trois ce soir pour te faire une idée.  
- Ça a l'air horrible ! C'est monstrueux ! s'exclama l'enfant.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est une super idée !"

(Putain, ce que je n'aime pas écrire ce mot... snuff-movie, rien qu'à épeler, c'est moche.  
L'auteur tient à préciser qu'elle n'est absolument pas de cet avis et que cette pratique lui semble aussi cruelle qu'à vous. C'est d'ailleurs le chapitre où elle a le plus hésité. Faire ça à Rico, où à qui que ce soit d'autre, est mauvais pour sa conscience et pour le monde. Bref, ne la blâmez pas pour ce que font les persos, s'il vous plait.)

"On est d'accord, alors ? Tu la connais mieux que moi, débrouille-toi pour l'amener à l'endroit prévu au bon moment. Je t'enverrai un message pour les détails.

- Ça devrait être facile, elle a toujours voulu être actrice ou chanteuse. Ou princesse, je sais plus trop... Plein de trucs, en fait."

(***)

La petite blonde sautillait avec allégresse vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quand son amie lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Elle, qui avait à peine commencé à vivre, avait été remarquée par des producteurs ! Elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus.

"Rico ?"

Un homme avec des lunettes de soleil baissa la fenêtre teintée de sa voiture en l'interpellant. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire ravi et à l'encouragement de l'homme, monta à l'arrière du véhicule. (faut vraiment être naïf, quand même... mais elle ça passe, elle vit tout juste)

C'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un voyait la petite fille, en dehors des films à succès dans lesquels elle apparaissait.

Au même moment, dans la colonne des nécrologues, apparut un article relatant la mort de deux adolescents, morts de faim dans une cave- personne ne sachant la raison de leur présence là-bas.

"Oups... Ace et Luffy... Je les ai oubliés...

- En parlant de ça, où est ta sœur ?

- Aie... Elle détourna le regard.

- T'es pas croyable. Même sans faire exprès, tu tues...

- Je voulais m'amuser un peu plus, la faim c'est pas marrant...

- Tu m'étonnes. Trois personnes d'une seule façon, c'est navrant. Encore que ces deux là ont pu bien souffrir.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Peu importe, Rico compense. Elle est l'actrice vedette d'une dizaine de films- oui, déjà, ricana-t-il cruellement. On m'en a même demandé deux autres comme elle, les réalisateurs me demandent tous comme fournisseur. Essaie de compter tout l'argent que je vais me faire !

- Je veux quarante pour cent des ventes ! Mais, ça veut dire qu'officiellement, Rico ne mourra jamais ? Le regard d'Henrietta se voila.

- Et bien, ne le répète pas, mais je sais de source sure que son corps sera retrouvé d'ici quelques jours.

- C'est vrai ? Mais elle n'a pas survécu longtemps alors !

- Tu sous-estimes la violence de ces films. Mais au moins, grâce à nous, des dizaines d'enfants, qui auront pu apercevoir un passage d'un film, seront traumatisés, et répandront une vague de terreur parmi leurs voisins et amis. Et pense à ce que ressentiront les parents, ou n'importe qui qui va voir ça ! se réjouit-il. Bon. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si... L'officiel et la popularité, ça a du bon, pour le mal..."


	11. Chapter10: L'incertitude seme la panique

Et la boucle est bouclée ! Claes a tout engendré, Claes ferme la marche !

(***)

"Et le corbeau jura, mais un peu tard, que l'on ne l'y prendrait plus."

Claes descendit de l'estrade après avoir écouté les compliments polis du professeur.

"Tu parles, elle a juste récité une fable qu'on a apprise en maternelle, et elle passe pour un petit génie... chuchota furieusement Henrietta à son voisin.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre un peu ! Ça fait des semaines que je t'enseigne mon art, tu n'as donc rien appris ? Profiter des défauts des autres, c'est _ça_ le vrai bon meurtre sans risques ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de l'aide, non ? S'amuser à tuer sans représailles ?

- Oui...

- Bon alors si tu veux semer douleur et désespoir, regarde un peu plus loin que l'instant présent !"

Il en avait franchement marre. Élever une gamine de onze ans à tuer était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle voulait réfléchir- mais n'y arrivait pas, et de loin. Si au moins elle était assez vieille pour pouvoir assumer son rôle de psychopathe "officiellement"... Il aurait pu plus approfondir le sujet, au lieu de se limiter aux bases du premier niveau des débutant. Enfin, peut être pas à ce point, mais pas dans des niveaux trop élevés non plus... Pourtant, elle avait du potentiel, mais la technologie et les lois étaient vraiment une épine dans le pied. Les mentalités avaient bien changé depuis l'âge d'or des brigands...

"Claes est une petite miss-je-sais-tout, je suis censée en profiter comment ? se calma peu à peu la fillette. Je veux dire, elle agace beaucoup de gens, mais la plupart sont morts, donc rejeter la faute sur eux... ben, disons que ça le fait moins...

- Niveau crédibilité, c'est sur que c'est pas top. Mais encore une fois, tu te bloques trop dans la tradition, le crime, l'assassinat, la simplicité. Exploite les caractéristiques de ta victime encore plus, tu peux pousser leur utilité encore plus loin.

- Mais je sais pas...

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'il faut un minimum de liens et d'expérience mêlée à de l'imagination pour trouver. Bien... Il faut partir du principe qu'il y a de tout dans le monde. Par extension, les gens bizarres sont capables de tout pour tout, si tu t'y prends bien.

- Comme pour Rico ?

- Oui. Claes est intelligente, c'est un atout intéressant et très recherché. Par les écrivains sans idées, notamment. Je suis sur qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un pour la racheter et lui faire dicter des documentaires, un truc du genre... Une de mes connaissance doit connaitre quelqu'un comme ça, je crois."

Ils réfléchirent ensemble à cette proie quelque peu problématique, lorsque des bruits de choses qui tombent se firent entendre. Shanks, leur unique professeur, venait d'entrer dans le cagibi en renversant une étagère, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas vendre Claes comme une simple esclave ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Depuis quand vous écoutez à la porte ?"

Il aurait été difficile de décrire précisément l'expression du jeune, mais on devinait aisément que trouver une jolie disposition et une jolie mise en forme de la mort bien ironique ne serait pas difficile pour lui. L'adulte ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais entama vite une liste de menaces et de raisons pour les dissuader de faire le mal, parce que... le bien était mieux ?

Parmi les mots, assemblés trop vite pour saisir les détails, Henrietta distingua vaguement "prison", "chaise électrique", "déshonneur"... Si bien que le coup partit tout seul. Le roux tourna la tête vers elle, avant de s'écrouler au sol de façon dramatique, ses yeux vitreux encore braqués sur la tueuse. Aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait vue sortir le 9mm se sa sacoche, elle-même était à peine consciente de l'avoir fait- mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

"Alors, nous disions..." reprit Law en s'accoudant sur le cadavre pour plus de confort.

(***)

"Vous êtes la stagiaire, c'est cela ?"

La fillette acquiesça, souriante, et suivit l'homme dans son bureau pour signer les dernières feuilles.

"Voilà, c'est fait ! Encore merci de m'avoir choisie, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à obtenir un stage ici ! La plupart des entreprises ne veulent pas d'enfants- ce qui est logique, en fait.

- Chez nous, on juge sur les capacités, et d'après la personne qui t'a recommandé, tu es plutôt intelligente (la brune se gonfla de fierté tandis que l'homme lui relatait les éloges fait par un "mystérieux inconnu".) Bon, que tu saches le minimum : ici, on écrit des livres instructifs sur plein de sujets et pour plusieurs catégories d'âges ; nous ne sommes que trois, mais les affaires vont mieux que jamais. Surtout maintenant qu'on t'a, toi, pour les histoires pour enfants. Meilleur point de vue, meilleures ventes !"

Il sourit à Claes, qui pouvait presque voir les dollars briller dans ses yeux. Le patron l'emmena dans une petite pièce au sous-sol, à vrai dire moins "professionnelle" qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était une sorte de mélange entre une cave et une cellule, meublée d'un simple matelas et d'un bureau sur lequel trônait un vieil ordinateur.

"Il n'y a pas internet, mais le traitement de texte marche très bien. Bon, je te laisse travailler, les consignes sont dans le dossier dans le tiroir. On t'apportera le déjeuner à midi, et les autres repas à heure fixe aussi."

Il lança un "au revoir" rapide et moqueur et referma la porte sur l'enfant. Ah, ce que c'était facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait quand personne ne lisait les petites lignes des contrats...

(***)

"Alors... Claes va travailler pour ces gens toute sa vie ?

- Sans doute. En tout cas, elle leur appartient, on n'a plus à s'y intéresser ; quoique je serais curieux de lire un de ses livres.

- Donc, tout le monde est content ? On ne risque rien ?

- Si, évidemment, étant donné qu'ils me connaissent... Mais je vais les tuer à un moment ou à un autre, donc c'est pas important.

- Mais, et... Ses parents, personne, ne va rien savoir ? demanda Henrietta, déçue.

- C'est vrai que là, contrairement à Rico, elle est dans l'ombre, mais c'est juste une douleur dans un cercle plus fermé. Juste ses proches, tu vois ? Parce que même si elle n'est pas morte, la police ne la retrouvera pas, et même si ils la retrouvent, ils ne pourront rien faire pour la récupérer. Enfin, on sait jamais, mais bon- les "gentils" de l'histoire non plus. Et l'incertitude sème la panique, tu te souviens ?

- Personne n'en ressortira vivant, susurra-t-elle, satisfaite. Au mieux, ils mourront."


	12. Chapter 11 - A long terme

Après la découverte du corps de Shanks, le directeur avait du assurer son remplacement, et il se retrouvait donc à faire cours à deux élèves. Encore moins qu'au tout début, encore moins que la veille. Mihawk était partagé entre la crainte et l'admiration ; l'évolution de son étude était encore plus impressionnante qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

"Lewis and Clark had to discover new animals and plants, articula une voix monotone dans un documentaire de seconde qualité, make maps for their travel and make friends of Native Americans."

Pour capter l'attention des élèves, il aurait fallu un voyage bien plus lointain. Les deux survivants étaient perdus dans des pensées malsaines, partagées entre des scènes de douleur passées et des meurtres futurs. Ce soir était le dernier : en cet après-midi ensoleillé, mercredi, Law conclurait l'apprentissage d'Henrietta pour qu'elle puisse à son tour semer terreur et souffrance autour d'elle. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent à leur repère habituel, dans un coin isolé du cimetière, protégé par des ronces.

"Et bien, ces quelques semaines t'ont-elles servi ?

- Beaucoup, acquiesça la fillette. Je peux faire le mal innocemment.

- Les cobayes t'auront au moins appris à tuer sans tuer, et à aller plus loin que le simple meurtre. L'entrainement fait le maitre (même si tu ne me surpasseras jamais, sois-en convaincue), j'espère que tu utiliseras cette expérience à mauvais escient, finit-il d'un ton solennel.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Maintenant, tu peux très bien te focaliser sur un aspect en particulier du mal. Par exemple la torture, la douleur des survivant, la provocation, la symbolique, le meurtre parfait...

- La beauté, la perfection et l'éclat de la mort ?

- Si tu veux. Je suis sur que tu y arriverais. Tu es douée, ne gâche pas tout. Allez, file. Nos chemins se séparent ici.

- Comment ça ?

- On devra faire plus attention; maintenant que tu es une psychopathe à part entière. Mais bien sur, je suivrai toujours tes exploits avec intérêt."


	13. Chapter 12 - Etat brut

Il se fichait de la symbolique du lieu, et toute autre symbolique d'ailleurs.

_Le mal est là..._

Peu importe les cadavres, les innocent côtoyant les criminels, les armes étant aussi bien de vraies armes que des objets créés pour la protection.

_...partout, toujours..._

Aucune importance à l'effet que tout ceci avait sur lui, aucune importance à cette omniprésence douloureuse et mauvaise.

_...magnifique..._

Il trouverait le responsable de cette horreur.

_...immortel._

Pourquoi ?

(***)

Henrietta, manipulée par Law, avait cependant réussi son but au péril de sa vie, sans vraiment se demander si elle avait raison ou tort.

(***)

"Vendredi, un commissaire étant revenu chercher un sac oublié, a eu une désagréable surprise en découvrant son lieu de travail saccagé par un massacre sanguinaire. L'auteur de ce crime aurait fait preuve d'une cruauté sans précédent, tous types de personnes ayant été assassinés de façon plus ou moins surprenante ; les armes allant du classique fusil à pompe à des bouées gonflables ou des cahiers. Comment le meurtrier s'y est pris ? Nous ne le savons pas encore, et notre envoyé spécial a préféré ne pas s'attarder- il paraitrait que malgré une clarté et une légèreté certaine dans la disposition des corps, une atmosphère malsaine aurait choqué toute personne étant entrée. Malgré le nombre de victimes, une attire particulièrement l'attention de la police : une enfant, placée sur une sorte d'estrade au milieu de la pièce, apparemment nullement blessée. "Elle aurait pu dormir, si seulement son cœur avait manifesté quelque signe de vie", a témoigné un jeune stagiaire. Pourtant, les enquêteurs semblent encore hésiter quant à son statut de victime, déstabilisés par l'expression de son visage. Suite à la découverte de ce carnage, la population est marquée par une hausse drastique du taux de suicide, dépression et traumatisme psychologique- que s'y est-il vraiment passé ?

Symbolique, message, témoignage, fanatisme divin, folie- l'analyse psychologique de cette scène et son créateur, dans notre prochain numéro !"


	14. Chapter 13 - Fin

"Elle était douée.  
- J'ai remarqué, oui, presque autant que toi a son âge.  
- Bon, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, mais tu m'as toujours pas expliqué. Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir ?  
- Comme je t'ai dit, j'en ai besoin pour mon étude. Je te dirai tout quand j'aurai fini.  
- En tout cas, te servir de cobaye n'a pas été si horrible... pour une fois, admit Law.  
- Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit son père.  
- En même temps, depuis les années, tu devrais me connaitre, soupira le plus jeune. Jouer avec les esprits des gens, ça a toujours été mon truc.  
- Tel père, tel fils..."

Guider la fillette sur son chemin vers la connaissance l'avait beaucoup amusé, malgré les rapports hebdomadaires qu'il avait du rendre à Mihawk- des mois merveilleux, avec une fin plus qu'appréciable. A ce rythme, devenir expert en douleur tous domaines confondus ne lui prendrait que peu de temps ; en quelques phrases, il avait éduqué une des meilleures tueuses au monde. Si son père réussissait à conclure ses recherches sur la ressucitation (le mot, c'est résurrection... merde -' on s'en fout ?), Henrietta serait la première à en bénéficier et rejoindre son armée. De parfaits petits soldats.  
Pour détruire l'humanité... (Détruire et reconstruire mieux, avec leur famille en rois ! mouahaha !)

(***)

Alors non, il n'y aura pas de suite. Mon but de base, même si ça c'est un peu perdu, c'est la faiblesse et la manipulation, l'utilité des défauts pour les autres... Le reste est venu tout seul et est secondaire. Bon, sans oublier que c'est quelque chose de pas du tout réfléchi ni réécrit.


End file.
